Dracula the Prince of Darkness and the Slayer
by time-twilight
Summary: The most powerful and the oldest vampire comes to Forks because he sense someone very special to him is there and also someone who is dangerous to all vampires apart from him, which happens to be the slayer and his mate.
1. Prologue

**Bella at Age: 16 & Edward (Physical Age: 21) (Vampire Age: Unknown)**

**Prologue **

***Bella's POV***

Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but I like to be call, Bella. I'm 16 years old, I live with my dad in a small town in Washington called, Forks. I moved here from Phoenix three years ago see I kind of set my old school on fire but it wasn't my fault it was that fucking vampire.

Ok let me start from the beginning I am a vampire slayer and I have been one since I was 13. See what happen was when I first turn 13 the day after my birthday I was walking home from my friends and I just so happen to walk pass my school when out of nowhere someone grabbed me. I scream and kicked whoever it was, but they were to strong, they took me into the school so no one could hear me, then they threw me on the floor, I looked up and saw a guy with red eyes looking down at me.

I scream and try to get away but he grabbed me by my arms and lifted me up of the floor and I don't really know what happened after that I just got this strength out of nowhere and kicked him with all my strength he went flying across the room we was in. The vampire looked up at me with shock written on his face and then he said the word, "slayer" he came running at me and then I killed him and set him on fire I don't know why at the time but it felt right to set him on fire and that is how the school got burn down.

After that, I done some research about the word 'slayer' that the guy mention and found out that the guy was a vampire and I was a slayer. I'm just as fast and strong as a vampire and I can make fire come out of my hands that is how I set the vampire on fire, a few weeks after that I left to go and live with my dad in Forks.

While living in Forks the first year I learned how to control my powers for example making the fire coming out of my hands at will. I also done some more research, it turn out that there is only one slayer in every generation and the slayer normally shows in the girl on 13th birthday.

I also found out there is a very powerful and old vampire out there no one knows how old he is, only that he is thousands years old and that you can't tell he is a vampire, he is also known as the prince of darkness and the leader of all vampires. That is how he has killed hundreds of slayers because they didn't know he was a vampire because he doesn't sparkle in the sunlight and he doesn't have red eyes like all the other vampires.

There is also a rumour going around that he could hypnotize the slayers and that is how he manages to kill them and that he could teleport as well as his speed and strength like the normal vampires have got. Hopefully I don't have to worry about meeting him but with my luck you never know what will happen…

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think so far.**


	2. ADOPTION

Hello Everyone,

I am so sorry I having updated my stories for so long, but for the past six months I having really been that well to carry on with my story '**The Werewolf Hunter**' and as for my story '**Dracula the Prince of Darkness and the Slayer**'. The only reason I have done one chapter at the time before I well ill was that I was deciding whether to do it in Third's Person POV or switching it to Bella's and Edward's POV.

Now because I have been getting loads of e-mails whether I am going update my stories soon and I don't know when I will be able to do it I have decided to put my stories up for '**ADOPTION**'.

If you want to adopt one of my stories just **PM **and let me know which story you want to adopt and some of your ideas that you want to do with that story and what are you going to do with the characters, like Darien and Serena in '**The Werewolf Hunter**' and Edward and Bella in '**Dracula the Prince of Darkness and the Slayer**'. If I like your ideas, I will let you use it.

I so sorry for not been able to write my stories hopefully I can find someone who will write my stories.

**P.S** Check my profile there is another story that I had an idea for that if someone wants to adopt its called, '**The Vampire Lair'**.


	3. ADOPTED

Hello Everyone,

'**Dracula the Prince of Darkness and the Slayer**' have been adopted, the name of the author who adopted this story is on my profile.


End file.
